How To Kill Your Agent
by Kayup
Summary: Hiccup H. Haddock is a secret agent for the D.R (Dragon Riders) as well as the feared Night Fury. But when he has a run in with a certain blonde known as the Valkyrie, things take a turn for the worst. Secrets are reveled, trust is built and broken, and the truth finally breaches the surface. (image(s) are not mine. Credit to the artist)
1. Chapter 1

**How To Kill Your Agent**

**So I was reading through a lot of my fav fanfics and realized that I really wanted to write some modern secret agent stuff. So here it is. Probably sucks. But if at first you don't succssed…..fall into a huge depression and then try again. :P Anyways. Image(s) are not mine. Hope you like it. **

**Chapter One: First Dance**

"_Agent A.3 to agent 1.2, Status report. Over."_ The voice of Spitelout crackled over the small com hidden behind Hiccup's ear. "Agent 1.2 to agent A.3, in position and locked on target."

Hiccup Haddock a.k.a The Night Fury was one of the highest ranking Agents in all of D.R. The D.R. also known as the Dragon Riders was a secret organization that dedicated itself and members to protect the city of Berk. Hiccup's dad, Stoick Haddock a.k.a The Vast, was the leader of the D.R. Hiccup had trained hard every single day of his life to make his father and family line proud as well as to get where he was. His mother, Valka Haddock had trained him as well. She had been known as The Cloudjumper thanks to her talent with the Dragon wings, a special machine she built herself, that allowed her to practically fly over enemy territory. She was killed on a mission by none other than the V.I.K.I.N.G.S. and since that day, Hiccup has vowed to up hold and continue her legacy. He was now known as the Night Fury, thanks to his habit of taking out targets and completing missions with extreme stealth. No one, except for a couple D.R. agents know about his secret identity.

His left leg was another matter. At the age of fifteen, around the same time his mom left for her mission, the school he had been attending was attacked. 17 casualties and 28 injuries had occurred. Severe injuries. Hiccup's left leg half way up his shin had to be amputated to save his life. He now had a metal leg that he fashioned for himself. Over the years, the prototype had improved and he could now hide it as well as an expert pickpocket could hide a wallet.

He began to make his way towards a balding man with a handlebar mustache. The D.R had been tipped off that a highly radioactive element was being transferred and transported by the Vikings, during a house party hosted by the Westerners, a. k. a the Wing Maidens. Five agents had been sent out. Eret Eretson was agent 1.3, one rank lower than Hiccup, whilst his cousin, Snotlout Jorgeson was agent 1.7. His father, Spitlout Jorgenson, being the Alpha leader's brother, was agent A.3. Hiccup's mother had been A.2 and Stoick could not bring himself to replace her. Fishlegs, Hiccup's best friend was agent 2.1. The young auburn haired man caught Eret's gaze. Eret was broad shouldered and tall, with jet black hair. He was two years older than Hiccup who was 20. The Agent nodded and made his way towards his target. This was another raven haired woman dressed in a long, silver, high collared dress with a net like sleeves. Knowing Eret, he would try to seduce her and then take her prisoner back at the D.N. There had been five Vikings reported and the same number of agents launched, so not to rise suspicion. Hiccup saw the briefcase in his targets hand. The Trader looked around and Hiccup made sure not to be spotted. "_Agent 1.2, you are clear to engage. Over"_ The brunette did as told. He was only a couple feet away, when a young blonde woman passed by grabbed him by the hand and swung him onto the dance floor.

The man with the mustache glanced up and began to make a hasty exit towards a hidden door. "Target on the move."_ "what!"_ Agent A.3 exclaimed._ "then after him."_ "I'm a bit caught up at the moment." Hiccup hissed as the blonde woman wrapped a thin arm around his neck while the other grabbed his left hand. Hiccup gazed into her blue eyes and could immediately tell that she was no ordinary woman. "Well, this is slightly awkward." Hiccup voiced as he tried to take control of the dance, slowly but surely maneuvering them towards the briefcase holding man. "Really, how so?" All the training possible could never had Hiccup prepared for that. The young woman seemed to be around his age with golden locks that were twisted into a side braid. She wore a red sleeveless dress with a golden trim and sash that match here choker. She had blue eyes that seemed to hold all the blue in the world. Hiccup opened and closed his mouth which made his dancing partner chuckle. "Normally it's the gentleman who asks the lady out to dance." Hiccup covered up his mistake with a hopefully flattering sentence. The mystery woman smiled but not a happy one. More, mischievous and...knowing. "Are you sure you're a gentleman, participating in a secret ambush on my comrades?" Green eyes widened as the pair swirled across the dance floor. "Your with the Vikings aren't you." "Perhaps." She replied and stepped closer. Hiccup's breath hitched as she placed her mouth by his ear. "It depends, if you are with the D.R. or not." "And if I'm not." "Then you have no business knowing." Hiccup smirked. "then there is no need for you to dance with me Milady." the blonde tilted her head to the left. "Well, I think I like dancing with you. You are far by the best dancer I've danced with tonight. Tell me, does the D.R. give you lessons." Hiccup answered with equally as much sarcasm. "Well, I'm sorry, I can't answer that. Don't work with the D.R."

He caught Spitlout's eye who spied him in between the bustling group of people._ "Agent 1.2 what are you doing?" "He's checking out a pretty girl."_ Eret interrupted. Hiccup saw him spinning by, the raven haired girl from earlier being his partner. She didn't seem to be enjoying the situation._ "Nice taste Haddock." "Agent 1.3!"_ Spitlout scolded. "Is that your friends?" The woman between his arms reached the hand behind his neck to gently tap the com by his ear. "You can tell them if you want, I don't mind. It's not like they can do anything at the moment to hurt me with the risk of hurting you." Hiccup narrowed his eyes. "You're a smart one aren't you." she just grinned. He felt her fingers press down on the communicator button. Hiccup swallowed. "She's working with the Vikings."_ "What!"_ He saw Eret's eyes widen._ "Isn't there only supposed to be five?"_ Hiccup glared at the lady in red. "Apparently they brought an extra." He saw the raven haired girl excuse herself from Eret and walk off, but she did cast a glance at the blonde woman who gave her a nod._ "Keep an eye on her Eret." "Got it!" "Agent 1.2, try to follow your target again. We need the case."_ "Got it." Hiccup met his partners blue eyes and the next time they spun he let her twirl out of his grasp. He planned on letting her fully go and slipping his left hand out of hers, but she held his wrist and spun back in. Her left foot than knocked his right and Hiccup fell back. She caught him and smirked. "Still awkward?" It definitely was. They basically reversed roles. He met her eyes again and returned the expression. Two could play this game. Hiccup twisted around and up, using skill and muscle to maneuver himself behind her and then twirl her out of his reach. He then tried to follow the man again, but someone grabbed his arm and he was back in the fray. He had been so close, and then this little she-devil had to mess up his plan.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, while Hiccup tried to peer over the heads and keep his target in sight, but that proved nearly impossible when the blonde agent spun them so his back was facing the man. "You're not bad at this." she mocked and forced him to do a spin. "Can't say the same about you." he grabbed her by the waist and tilted her over into the position she had held him earlier. Their faces were so close that their noses almost touched. She glared at him and Hiccup glared back, seeing her true colors. "You've never dealt with someone like me before." she hissed. "Well, you've never dealt with some like me either." Hiccup hissed back and pulled her up. She seemed slightly dazed, so the brunette spun her around once more and managed to get away. He could practically tell where she was aiming and stepped to the side to avoid her hand that was reaching for his. He fingered his com and noticed that it was missing. Never mind that, the target was in his sights. Hiccup wasted no time and weaseled passed people until there was no one standing between him and the man. The briefcase holder saw him and immediate fear grew in his eyes. He knew that Hiccup was against him and that he was in big, big trouble. Hiccup took two steps before someone grabbed him around the throat. Who ever it was swung in front of him and Hiccup only had a second to notice that it was his dance partner before she pulled him into a kiss.

Green eyes grew twice their size. Sure, Hiccup had been trained in stealth, firearms, hand to hand combat and much more, but whenever it came to women he always struggled. It had happened more than once when undercover as a simple college student and a group of at least three women cornered him in a dark alleyway that his comrades had to help him out of the mess. So far nothing drastic had happened. Not even a kiss. So this was defiantly new territory. And Hiccup was shocked. As in frozen on the spot shocked. He just let the lady do whatever she wanted. A pale arm held his head in place as she reached behind her. The target walked by and if Hiccup had been in a right state of mind he would have noticed that the man did not have his case anymore. He only realized it when said case collided with the side of his head. Hiccup went down. There was a bang and a flash then people started screaming. Still dazed and in shock Hiccup only saw the red pumps of his attacker walk passed. Without thinking he jumped up and tackled her to the ground. The guests were running left and right rushing for the exits. The blonde lady slammed her elbow up into Hiccups face and twisted her legs to flip him off her, but he was up before she could pin him down. The opposing agent narrowed her eyes and held her arms in a reading pose. Hiccup matched her expression and crouched down into his preparation stance, much like a cat's. "Still not so bad at this?" Hiccup asked. The V.I.K.I.N.G. just smirked. "Let's see shall we?"

**... **

**So Astrid, Heather, Ryker, Viggo, Alvin and the random breif case man are the five V.I.K.I.N.G agents, while Hiccup, Snotlout, Spitelout, and Eret are the four D.R. Agents. Basically sums it up.**

**Kayup 12**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2, yaaaaaa. I'll try to update at least once a week.**

…**.**

**Not much to say okay, on with the story.**

**Chapter 2: First Fight**

The young woman untied her sash and her red skirt fell to the ground to revel black tights with a matching belt that seemed to be filled with some crazy looking gadgets. Hiccup shrugged off his blazer to reveal his belt of the same status except with two equally long rods about the length of his hand. "You've really messed up my mission." The lady smiled. "Thankfully. But I'm not done with you yet." Hiccup took on a relaxed pose. "really, that kiss wasn't good enough for you." the blonde stuttered. "I-I did what I had to. It was nothing personal. The actual distraction didn't go off yet, so I-I couldn't attack you." "Hmmm, ya." Hiccup nodded crossing his arms. He guessed there was more to the story than that. She seemed much more willing to kiss him than if it had been just a distraction. "But you can now?" the lady glared. "As a matter of fact, yes." She charged.

Hiccup ducked as she threw a punch at him tried to sweep her legs out from under her, but she jumped. The two seemed to dance across the floor much like they had earlier except with way more fists involved. Hiccup scored a punch on her torso but a couple seconds later she slammed a kick into his chest knocking him back onto the ground. He gasped as the air left him in a woosh. The Lady in Red reached for something beside her belt and pulled out something that turned into a double headed ax. Hiccup knew that ax. Only one enemy used an old fashioned weapon combined with new day technology like that. The Valkyrie. "Told you you've never dealt with someone like me before. She swung. Hiccup knew that her blade was not an original blade. It could split into multiple beams and trap a full grown man as well as shift to become hammer like to knock someone out. In the second he had before the flattening blade met with his head he grabbed his two rods and flicked a button. A sword like blade unfolded and lit with an orange flame. He brought them up in an X-like fashion and stopped the specialized Ax from landing a blow. Blue eyes widened in shock at the sight of the blades. Hiccup called them Inferno and Igniter. Also known as his I-s. "And I told you. You've never dealt with someone like me either." His metal leg slammed out into the Valkyrie's shin and she cried out in pain. Hiccup took his chance and rolled between her legs and stood up on the other side and blocked a hit just in time.

A fist fight has raised its stakes. One hit from either weapon would most definitely result with the victim going done. Not severely hurt, but still injured. "Why do you D.R's always meddle in our game." the blonde let out a cry and missed Hiccup by a mere centimeter. The brunette tried to strike in an opening, but the Valkyrie blocked him again. Neither were landing hits but both were tiring out. While Hiccup had the advantage of height and speed, the young woman was strong and precis. The two had been fighting for a while and any snips or comments were gone. Both were swimming in sweat and there breathes echoed around the now empty ballroom. Shouts and clatters came from farther off distracting Hiccup momentarily. He snapped back just in time to bring up his blades against he ax. The Valkyrie and the Night Fury stared each other down. Hiccup was only half a head taller so it was pretty easy. Then his feet were swept out from under him. He went down once again and the blonde placed a heeled shoe on him. They both breathed heavily both equally tiered. "Guess your not that bad." She said finally. Then swung her axe under his chin. "But your not better than me." Hiccup shot her a glare and then brought up his legs and hooked her foot behind his and pulled to the right. He planned on knocking her down and then getting back up, but she grabbed a hold of his shirt and pulled him with her.

They rolled across the floor and stopped once again. This time though Hiccup lay face up on the opposing agent who held his arms to the side. Hiccup knew she would try to get up or flip them over so he positioned his blades so rolling over would be impossible and wrapped his legs behind her knees. "Let's just wait and see." Hiccup gasped out. He struggled slightly but the Valkyrie had a really good grip. The sounds of a fight came closer until men filled into the ballroom. Everything stopped when the two sides caught sight of the agents on the floor.

Hiccup groaned. "Congrats, you have made us both look like fools." "Hiccup! You ditched us so you could hook up with an angel like her-oof." Snotlout finished his sentence as Eret elbowed him in the stomach. He had given away Hiccup's identity. Well done cuz, well done. "Aww, your name is Hiccup, sweet." Said man tried to yank his arms away, but the blonde held firm. "you sure do more talking then Hiccupping though. And you most defiantly don't look like a runt." She was playing with him. Her side didn't care if she flirted. She was supposed to distract him anyways. But his team. "Hofferson." A large muscular man came forth from the group. He had brown hair and a goatee. His comrades included another large man slightly balding, the raven haired girl who also seemed to have replaced her skirt with pants, the briefcase man, and finally a tall wide shouldered man with a toothy grin and devilish hair. "Well, done." Hofferson grimaced. "He was a tough one, but I managed."

Hiccup noted something. They were treating her as if she won. "Well technically speaking, she hasn't managed yet. She has me pinned on top of her with now means of escape for herself. So who's the real winner in this situation?" the goatee man glared. "Smart mouth for an agent. You remind me of someone. A young woman who enjoyed soaring across our skies." Hiccup's eyes flashed and if not for the position he was in, he would have lunged at the man. How dare he. HOW DARE HE! "Wouldn't be so proud about death if you knew who I was." If Hiccup had seen the Valkyrie's face, he would have realized the surprise in her eyes as she heard the news that the man she had been fighting knew the woman from the skies. "Well I don't, and you are in no position to threaten me." the man took a step forwards and both sides raised their guns. "Don't be so sure about that." Hiccup sassed and then acted.

He twisted his wrists and flipped over the Hofferson knocking the case that had been lying on the floor not to far off towards his allies and then resorted to straddling the young woman and trapping her neck between his two blades. The fire barely grazed her throat, not enough to hurt but to feel the warmth? Yes. "Seems like you've met your match Milady." A group of five agents from the D.R. stormed in behind the other V.I.K.I.N.G.S and began to arrest them. Hiccup's green eyes met the brown ones of their leader who glowered at him. "you're dead." the voice came from below him and Hiccup gazed back into the blue orbs of the Valkyrie. "He's going to kill you." she sounded almost...concerned. "He'll have to get out of one of the strongest facilities of all of the D.R. first. Then find me. And trust me Valkyrie." Hiccup leaned in close like she did the first time, and hissed in her ear. "The Night Fury is very hard to find."

It was a bold move, but the reaction was priceless. Hiccup normally wasn't so menacing, but this blonde agent had really pissed him off. She had messed up the mission completely and embarrassed him in front of his comrades. Two agents came by and took her over. The brunette watched with shoulders rolled back as they handcuffed and began to lead the Valkyrie over to the exit. She shot him a look and smirked. Hiccup wondered why. Then she licked her upper lip. It was so small of a gesture he would have missed it if it hadn't been for the adrenaline coursing through his veins. Hiccup lost his composure for a minute and returned to that moment when a beautiful blonde had pressed her lips to his. Then it was over. Agent 1.2 huffed and shot her a glare and waited until she was out of sight. Then turned, walked passed the other agents, and took his place in the backseat of a black BMW. Eret filed in beside him followed by Fishlegs. Snotlout sat in the front seat while his dad started the engine and they pulled away from the Wing Maidens. But as Hiccup gazed out the window, he couldn't help but touch the tip of his tongue to the spot were the Valkyrie had kissed him.

***looks through what she just wrote. Gets up from her spot on her moms bed and feels like she is going to throw up.* Can't believe that I just wrote that. I promised myself that I will never enjoy the thought or sight of a kiss until it has happened to me. And so far...it hasn't. So excuse me while I go and scream into the ocean until this moment is ripped from my mind. Don't want to ruin your enjoyment.**

**Over and Out**

**Kayup12**


	3. Chapter 3

…**. *shrugs* **

**Chapter 3: First Prisoners**

Hiccup sighed as he turned over once again in his bed. The event of the day rampaged through his mind like a herd of elephants. Everytime he closed his eyes, he saw the smirking face of the blonde girl. Flashes of the fights they fought, the dance battle and then everything slowed down on the kiss. It was as if his mind was purposely torturing him. Green eyes gazed sightlessly and the blank wall as Hiccup remembered the touch of her hands, gentle yet firm. The way she hinted that she was secretly against him, how she danced and took control and her eyes. They were so, so blue. What if- "Uggggg!" Hiccup groaned, grabbed the covers and pulled them over his head. The memory of what had transpired after the mission were still fresh wounds.

_Hiccup gazed out the window and watched as the other cars holding the new prisoners followed behind. The Valkyrie was in one of them. He could imagine her hand chained behind her back and gazing out the window much like him two guards on either side of her. Was she thinking about him, or was she planning her escape. A shove on his shoulder shook him out of his thoughts. "Hey Hiccy. You did great. That move was awesome. I don't think I remember Gobber teaching that to us." Hiccup shrugged. "He didn't. I improvised." Eret and the others chuckled. "No but seriously. Was she good?" Hiccup knew it would come to this. Questions about his opponent. "She's the Valkyrie. Lets just say, I expected better." Truth was, he did. But he was still really impressed. "What." silence befell the car. "You fought the Valkyrie. And won!" Snotlout gasped in surprise. "Snotlout." Fishlegs scolded him. "Hiccup is our best fighter, of course he won. He's the Night Fury." Snotlout replied with some na na na's. Hiccup sighed and continued to gaze out of the window. "But sonny, that position you happened to be in on the ground..." Hiccup sat up straight. "It's not my fault she-she-she's a she-devil and a really, really good fighter and extremely pretty and-" "Pretty ey." Spitlout interrupted. Hiccup spluttered and turned redder in the face every second. "Ha!" Snolout laughed and twisted around in his seat to meet the auburn haired man's eyes. "Hiccup likes someone." "Son, face the front, or you can sit in the back." "I do not like her." Hiccup said. "She's a Viking, she's the Valkyrie and-" "And you are deeply in looooveee." Eret sing songed and poked Hiccup in the shoulder. Fishlegs let out an ooooo. "Love and first sight, so romantic." "Yo, you think it's going to be like Romeo and Juliet?" Snotlout asked once again. "I AM NOT IN LOVE!" Hiccup shouted but everyone ignored him. "Ya right." Eret teased. "Can't say you have bad taste. She's a beauty." Hiccup glared and crossed his arms while trying to block out the playful tease. _

The covers flew off as Hiccup clambered out of bed. He need answers. Why was he having all these strange feelings. What exactly was Hofferson doing there. What was her really name, and so much more. Hiccup changed from his pajamas into a black leather jacket, a dark green shirt, black army pants and brown hiking boots. His shirt had a hood and he flipped it up over his head as he left his room. The holding facilities were underground and he would have to pass hundreds of security cameras to get there, but if he just passed through the secret passage ways, he would be there in no time. So that was what he did. Hiccup walked up to the wall from across his door and searched for the small indent. Pressing down on it, the wall opened up and he walked into the hall. It was dark with only a couple of old fashion torches lighting the way and a red carpet. Nothing else that could point which direction lead were. Except for the small signs Hiccup had painted. As far as he knew, he was the only one that ever used the passageways and perhaps even know that they exist. The marks, he and his mother had placed there so that he would never get lost._ Thanks mom_ he thought to himself, and took the path that leads to the holding center.

In under five minutes, he arrived. Slowly sneaking out, he then brushed off his jacket and walked up to the guard. "Hey Hoark." Hoark was known as Agent 9.3. Short, scruffy looking fellow with a big heart. "Hiccup, how are ya. And what ya doing down here at this hour?" The auburn haired male cast his eyes to the ground. "Oh." Hoark clicked his tongue. "Well, I don't know boyo. Did your dad let you? Cuz if not..." "Hoark." the tone of voice caught the man's attention. After a moment of silence. "Section 12C." Hiccup smiled. "Thanks man." "Nah, don't mention it."

Once, when Hiccup had only recently been dubbed the Night Fury, Hoark had been a simple security guard who was attacked at night. Hiccup had been nearby and quickly jumped in to help. He got injured thanks to a bullet wound but recovered. Since then, Hoark and Hiccup had been friends. Not best buds, but close enough.

Hiccup walked down the hall. It was all white. White walls, white ceiling, white floors. The only thing that wasn't white, was the glass. And behind the glass, were the cells. It was not just any glass that separated the prisoners from the outside world, but a bullet proof six inch thick glass reinforced with metal seals on the edges. If a single crack appeared, the cell would be filled with white gas that could knock out a person in seconds. Again, white. They didn't have many prisoners except for a few V.I.K.I.N.G.S. One was a redhead with tattoos and scars and another was a dark haired man with an underbite. Hiccup didn't really like either of them. "Ooo, look over here Savage, seems like our buffed up guard has been replaced by a pretty little boy." Hiccup stopped but didn't even glance towards the man. "Good evening to you to Dagur." Dagur the Deranged was a crazed man that was responsible for mass murder, explosions, and many other crimes. He had a weird way of addressing people. Especially Hiccup. It was him after all who had finally caught Dagur in the first place. The red head sauntered up to the glass. "Did you miss me, because I sure missed you. Every single day I have planned on how to get back at you ,ya know." Hiccup met his eyes. "And every single day I mourn the lives of the people I couldn't save. That you killed." the brunette spun around on his heel and continued down the hall. "They'll find you Hiccup. Trust me. You've grown to be more than just a thorn in their side. Heed my warning. They will find you and deal justice to the Viking name." Hiccup ignored him and turned down another passage, Dagur's voice fading. It was slightly unnerving but he could deal with it. He took another turn and made it to section C.

Years of practice helped him be as silent as a shadow with the prosthetic even without trying. Shoulder back and with his head held high Hiccup walked up to cell 12. Behind the glass was the raven haired girl and the Valkyrie as well. She was leaning against the wall fiddling with cuffs on her wrists. The other was lying on the bed just staring at the wall. It was a couple of seconds before the Hofferson spoke. "Are you just going to stand there and stare. Because I honestly don't mind. It's not like we can go anywhere." Hiccup crossed his arms. "I'm here for answers." "Are we not all?" the second woman sat up and leaned her elbows on her knees. "Heather. If he wants answers we can give it to him." Hiccup perked up. "really?" He asked in disbelief. Hofferson shrugged. "It depends." "What's your name?" the blonde rolled her eyes and walked up to the glass. "Why do you want to know." Hiccup kept the gaze not blinking. "Because." "Because why?" "Because I want to know who was the opponent who put up such a great fight." Hofferson smirked. "Are you sure. Or do you want to know who kissed you?" Truth be told, that was also the reason. "I've been kissed before." "Liar." The two stared each other down. "Astrid." the raven girl, Heather interrupted. "Her name is Astrid. Next question." the blonde, Astrid scowled and shot daggers at Heather. But Hiccup paid no mind. "I want to know about my mother." Astrid scoffed. "that's not a question." "I can't place it in one question." Heather threw her hands up in the air and stomped over to the corner of the room. "I give up. You guys bickering is worse then mine and Dagur's" Hiccup had to do a double take. "Wait, Dagur." "Yup, he's her brother. They hate each other like poison." Astrid filled in for him. "How do you know Dagur?" Hiccup studied his shoes. "I might have jailed him here. He likes to comment really inappropriate stuff about me." Astrid chuckled. "That's Dagur for you." There was an awkward moment of silence. "So, my mother-" "I don't know your mother." "The Lady in the Skies." Both women froze. "Wait...Your mother was the Cloudjumper?" Heather asked hesitantly. Hiccup nodded. Astrid bit her lip. "She was killed by the Vikings, so I'm guessing you would know something about her." The two shared a look. "We...weren't full Vikings yet." Hiccup glared. "Ya right. You are about my age, my mother was killed when I was fifteen. The same time I lost my leg." The girl's eyes widened. They glanced at his feet and saw the metal prosthetic. "And he still beat you, wow!" Heather grinned at him. "You beat the Fearless Astrid Hofferson with two fire blades and a metal prosthetic. That's awesome." the blonde growled and tried to smack her comrade over the head, but Heather ducked. Astrid sighed. "All we ever knew was that she was a terror to the Vikings and when ever she appeared we were told to back down and protect the injured while the older more skilled tried to take control." Hiccup placed his hands on his hips exhaling. He wanted to ask more but he knew that it was late. Tomorrow morning would be a new day and he would have to rise early. Green eyes met blue and Hiccup could tell that Astrid was knew more than what she told him. But it would take time to get it out of her. Without another word, Hiccup turned around and walked down the hall.

"You should have told him." Astrid glared at Heather. "I couldn't. It would hurt him way to much. I mean, his mother!" the raven haired woman sighed. "You like him." Astrid stopped pacing. "No. No absolutely not. I was there to distract him. I honestly hate him. He humiliated me in front of my team and his, and managed to beat me in a fight." "Well he his the Night Fury." "That's no excuse!" Heather stared at her friend. "You have to tell him." "no." Astrid stood tall and stiff. "If it ever comes down to it, I'll let him know in his final time." her partner raised a brow. "You're going to kill him." "Yes." "and he wants to kill you." "I believe so." "Whelp." Heather cried throwing her hands up again. "It's the war of the century I guess. You guys go ahead and kill each other. Just leave me out of it." Astrid turned back to the glass and stared at the spot where Hiccup had last stood. Oh she will kill him alright. And he will never see it coming.

**I really don't want to say anything about this...Don't really feel like it either.**

**Kayup12 **


End file.
